This invention relates generally to electrical plug-socket connections and more particularly to an arrangement for latching a plug and socket together.
A wide variety of electrical appliances, tools and equipment require an electrical connection that is usually made by connecting a plug with a socket which is typically either a wall mounted receptacle or a female socket carried on one end of an electrical extension cord. Particularly when portable electrical equipment or portable power tools are being used, the cord attached to the equipment can pull on the electrical connection hard enough to accidentally pull the plug prongs out of the slots in the socket. This not only removes electrical power from the equipment, but it can also create safety hazards such as when water is present and the disconnected socket falls into a pool of water. Water that enters the area between the mating faces of a plug and socket can also create short circuits and other problems. For example, when firefighters are using extension cords and electrical equipment in the course of fighting a fire, the water that is sprayed onto the fire and the surrounding areas can easily leak between the electrical connectors and create problems that inhibit the effectiveness of the fire fighting operations and can endanger the well being of the fire fighters.
Accordingly, there is a need for an electrical plug and socket connection that is secure enough to resist forces tending to cause disconnection and yet can be quickly and easily disconnected when desired. It is the principal goal of the present invention to meet that need.
More specifically, it is an object of the invention to provide a latching mechanism for latching electrical plug prongs in place in the slots of a mating female socket in order to avoid inadvertent detachment of the plug and socket connection.
Another object of the invention is to provide a plug-socket latching mechanism that may be easily and conveniently unlatched when desired. In this respect, it is an important feature of the invention that the release buttons on the socket body are located at diametrically opposed positions so that they can be simultaneously depressed by the thumb and forefinger of one hand while the other hand remains free to pull the plug away from the socket.
A further object of the invention is to provide a plug-socket latching mechanism of the character described in which the prongs are securely latched automatically upon being inserted into the slots of the socket.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a plug-socket latching mechanism of the character described which makes use of a standard plug and requires only minimal modification of the plug prongs. In the preferred embodiment of the invention, the prongs need only be notched and bevelled on their tips.
An additional object of the invention is to provide a plug-socket latching mechanism of the character described in which the components are watertight when connected to avoid potential problems caused by water leakage.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a plug-socket latching mechanism of the character described which is constructed to function reliably over an extended operating life and which includes springs that are readily accessible for inspection and/or replacement.
A still further object of the invention is to provide, in a plug-socket latching mechanism of the character described, a socket that is suited to receive different types of plugs, including two-prong plugs, three-prong plugs, and polarized plugs. The socket can either be part of a wall mounted receptacle or it can be carried on one end of an extension cord.
Still another object of the invention is to provide a plug-socket latching mechanism of the character described which is constructed in a simple and economical manner and which may be used with virtually any type of electrical equipment, including stationary appliances and tools as well as portable appliances and tools.
Other and further objects of the invention, together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.